


Crystallization

by LuaKitsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaKitsune/pseuds/LuaKitsune
Summary: Ezra has a secret, he crystallized whenever he felt sad, stressed or afraid. He was able to keep it from the crew but what will happen when someone of his past comes back and what will this person want with Ezra?Read to find outWarning -> Yaoi





	1. Chapter 1 - Happening Again

After their fight with the Inquisitor Ezra went to the front part of the Ghost to stay alone. He sat on the chair while the Inquisitor’s words were still going around his head ‘ _Your Master will die_ ’, ‘ _Everything you believe in will disappear_ ’, ‘ _And all hope will be lost this is how the story ends_ ’. He started to cry silently when he suddenly felt something strange on his wrist, he lift the sleeve to see that his right wrist started to crystallize (A light blue color). _Again no, please again no. I need to calm down!_

He heard someone coming in so he put the sleeve down again.

Sabine: “A couple of hard days”.

Ezra: “Yeah. It’s been strange”.

Sabine: “I have just what you need. It’s the holo-disc we found in your old house. It’s pretty degraded, but I cleaned it up. And… I found something”.

She said as she activated the hologram showing an image of Ezra when he was little with his parents.

Ezra: “Mom? Dad!”

Sabine smiled and said as she left.

Sabine: “Happy birthday, Ezra Bridger”.

As she left Ezra was a little less stressed and afraid but still his mind was with the things the Inquisitor told him and remembering what happened in Empire Day.

Then Kanan came in…


	2. Chapter 2 - Comfort

Kanan came in to see how was Ezra.

Kanan: “Hey Kid, how are you?”

Ezra: “I don’t know…”

Kanan: “Want to talk about it?”

Ezra nodded and Kanan took him to his room to talk in private. As they entered they sat in the bed facing each other.

Ezra: “You know it right?”

Kanan: “Sorry Kid”.

There was a silence between them until Kanan broke it.

Kanan: “When we were on Fort Anexes what did the Inquisitor told you while I was unconscious?”

Ezra: “I-I don’t want to talk about it”.

Kanan: “Ezra, you know you can trust me I’ll always be here whenever you need me”.

Kanan said while putting a hand on Ezra’s shoulder. Ezra thought for a moment until he started to talk.

Ezra: “He told me that you’d die… everything I believe would disappear…”

He started to sob remembering those words, then Kanan pulled Ezra in a hug letting him cry in his chest while rubbing his back. As Kanan did that he thought ‘ _How dare him say something like that to my Ezra, he’s dead next time I see him_ ’.

After a while he noticed that Ezra had fallen asleep so he laid him on the bed as he started to get up he felt a hand in his sleeve, he turned and heard Ezra say:

Ezra: “Don’t… leave me”.

Kanan decided to sit in a chair next to Ezra and rubbed his head. After a while Kanan was getting sleepy so he laid next to Ezra and hugged him tightly in a protective way.

At the next morning Ezra woke up in a warmth embrace, he opened his eyes and saw he was in the same bed as Kanan and Kanan was hugging him tightly, as he looked up he saw their faces where very close so he blushed intensely. He managed to get out of the bed and went to the fresher, he got up the sleeve and saw that the crystallization was gone so he calmed down.

He thought for a moment remembering what happened, how he was comfort by Kanan, how he cried in his chest and how cuddled they were with each other, he blushed a lot remembering them both in the same bed, and at the end he realized that he could go to Kanan sometimes to calm himself.

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Hug

It was afternoon now and Ezra was taking a little nap before doing more Jedi training with Kanan. The rest of the crew went to a supply run. He was dreaming with an old memory of his past.

_Ezra’s dream_

Ezra was running in a dark alley, out of the corner of his eye he saw that he was still following him so he tried to go faster, after a while of running Ezra ended up in a dead end; he turned slowly as he heard the other one talking.

???: “Tsk tsk… Ezzy did you thought you could run away from me? That hurts my feelings~”.

Ezra: “What feelings?! You’re just a monster!”

Then he was slapped so hard he hit the floor.

???: “I think I need to show you respect to your owner~”.

The man started to approach Ezra as Ezra said.

Ezra: “NO! STAY AWAY! DON’T TOUCH ME!”

_End of Ezra’s dream_

Ezra woke up from someone who was shaking him to wake him up.

???: “EZRA! Ezra, open your eyes, you’re just dreaming!”

Then Ezra opened his eyes to see Kanan was beside him looking at him with a worried expression.

Kanan: “Ezra, what happened?”

All Ezra could do was crying and suddenly he hugged Kanan. At the beginning Kanan was surprised but returned the hug to comfort Ezra.

Kanan: “Shh shh… it’s okay Ezra, I’ve got you”.

Ezra cried until he fell asleep in Kanan’s arms. Kanan saw that and decided to take Ezra to his room in case another nightmare scared him. Kanan took Ezra bridal style and went to his cabin, then he put Ezra in his bed. Just when he was about to leave to take a glass of water for him and Ezra he saw something on Ezra’s neck. It was…

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Finding Out

Kanan saw that part of Ezra’s neck was crystallized (light green color) and started to disappear. Kanan was shocked to see that, he looked at his neck for awhile until he snapped out of his shock.

He started to think what happened ‘ _Ezra can crystallize, but why he didn’t tell us? Why he didn’t tell me? He doesn’t trust us? He doesn’t trust me?_ ’ Kanan was deep in thought until he was snapped out by a knock at his door.

Kanan: “Yeah, who it is?”

Hera: “Kanan, it’s me. We just arrive could you tell Ezra to help us putting the things?”

Kanan: “Ezra can’t do anything right now so I’ll help”.

Hera: “Is something wrong?”

Kanan heard in Hera’s voice that she was starting to get worried about Ezra.

Kanan: “We can talk about this later, he needs to rest now”.

Hera: “… okay, but we’ll talk later”.

Then he heard footsteps getting away. He sighed and got up to go help Zeb and Sabine.

Zeb: “Hey, where’s the Kid?”

Kanan: “He’s resting now… he wasn’t fine when I went to watch him”.

Zeb: “Is he okay?”

Kanan: “Yeah… I think it was only a nightmare…”

Kanan and Zeb finished organizing everything and Kanan went straight to his cabin to see how was Ezra.

When he entered he saw Ezra sat on his bed with his knees against his chest.

Kanan: “Ezra, are you ok?”

Ezra raised his head to look at Kanan and Kanan saw tears running down his face.

Kanan: “Ezra…”

Then Kanan hugged Ezra to comfort him. Ezra cried for awhile until he stopped and looked up at Kanan.

Kanan: “Ezra… do you want to talk about it?”

Ezra shook his head no and laid in Kanan’s chest. Kanan understood that this wasn’t a good moment so he decided to ask him later, but for now he was going to comfort Ezra.

 


	5. Chapter 5 - Talking And a Misterious Figure

After a while Ezra had finally calmed down, Kanan looked down at him and thought that maybe eat something would get his mind off from the nightmares he had been having.

Kanan: “Hey Ezra, how about we go to eat and after we can come back to my room”.

He nodded in his chest and they got up and headed to the kitchen. When they entered everyone was there eating. Hera was going to reply to them for coming later but when she saw Ezra with a sad look she went into Hera mother mode.

Hera: “Ezra, is something wrong?”

As Hera asked that Sabine and Zeb looked worried too but I answered her quickly.

Kanan: “Don’t worry Hera; he just had a nightmare he said that maybe eating would get his mind off of that”.

She nodded and gave them their plates. After dinner Ezra and Kanan went back to Kanan’s room and Kanan locked his door so they wouldn’t be interrupted.

Kanan: “So…”

Ezra: “What do you want to know?”

Kanan: “Well… when I took you to my room… I saw…”

Kanan started saying to see if Ezra would catch what he meant. And so did Ezra.

Ezra: “You know that I can crystallize, right?”

Kanan only nodded and waited patiently for Ezra to keep talking. After some minutes Ezra started to talk again.

Ezra: “It’s something that appeared when I was six my parents were very worried because they didn’t know what to do so they went to a doctor, at the beginning the doctor didn’t know what was happening to me so they kept looking for someone who could know, after some days they finally found someone his name was Chumai Kurosaki (name by @JaeghonDekimis), he told to my parents that what I have was crystallization and that there wasn’t any cure but as long as I wouldn’t be stressed, afraid or sad I would be alright. My fathers and I started to trust him; we thought he was a friend, but…”

Ezra stopped for a moment taking deep breaths to be able to continue.

Ezra: “But everything changed on my seventh birthday, he betrayed us and told the Empire who were my parents and where to find us, when they came they took my parents and I was left with Chumai grabbing me by my waist he then told me ‘ _This is your parent’s fault, I told them that you belong to me but they didn’t listen so this how they ended like that, my Ezzy_ ’, then everything went black, after when I woke up I was in a dark room with one door, I was afraid and that was when I crystallized even more than normal to the point I was almost entirely of crystal but then Chumai came in and he in some way comforted me, I couldn’t do anything but play along with him and wait to find a chance to escape from him”.

Ezra said starting to cry remembering all those days when Chumai did those things to him, Kanan saw that and he wanted to comfort him but he stopped when Ezra continued his story.

Ezra: “I escaped from him five times. The last one was the day when I met you and joined you. I thought I would be safe staying with you, I always had nightmares when I was alone on the streets after escaping him, but they faded when I started to be with you and then today the nightmares have come again”.

Ezra said shaking, this time Kanan didn’t stop himself, he brought Ezra in a hug and let the boy cry in his chest again rubbing his back with small circles to calm him down so he wouldn’t start to crystallize.

Kanan: “Shh… calm down Ezra, don’t worry I won’t let him get near you ever again. And if you want I won’t tell the others until you’re ready to tell them”.

Ezra just nodded and cried in his chest until he fell asleep, Kanan then laid him on the bed and he laid beside him still hugging Ezra in a protective manner. As he started to fall asleep he thought ‘ _Don’t worry my Blueberry, I will protect you_ ’, then he fell asleep.

**Meanwhile in another place**

A ship landed on Lothal, then a mysterious figure came out, he had been gone from Lothal for a year trying to find something he lost. He walked through Capital City until he saw a post with a face he knew very well so he headed to his ship and made a call.

Inquisitor: “This is the Inquisitor; say your name and state of your call”.

Chumai: “My name is Chumai Kurosaki and I think I could help the Empire to capture Ezra Bridger”.

Then the Inquisitor smiled evilly.

Inquisitor: “Good, meet me tomorrow in this coordinated, then will talk about the rest”.

Chumai nodded and ended the call ‘ _Finally I found you Ezra and I will never let you get away from me this time_ ’.

 


	6. Chapter 6 - The New Guy

Next morning Ezra woke up wrapped in Kanan’s arms, he decided to get up and go get a shower. After the shower he went to the kitchen where he found Hera making breakfast.

Hera: “Good morning Ezra, are you feeling better?”

Ezra: “Yeah… At least I didn’t have a nightmare”.

Ezra said, then Hera passed him his plate. Minutes later the rest of the crew started to come except for Zeb who was chasing Chopper because he electrocuted Zeb from his beauty sleep.

After breakfast Hera told them that the Fleet told them to meet a new guy who was going to join the Rebellion.

Hera: “So Kanan, you and Ezra will go to meet this new guy while Zeb, Sabine and me go to Vizago to see if he has any mission for us”.

They all nodded and Kanan and Ezra took their lightsabers in case there was any Imperial near. They went to Old Jho’s Bar and waited there for the guy to come.

After some time the new guy came and they sat in a table apart from all the other guests.

Kanan: “So you’re the new guy who wants to be part of the Rebellion?”

He only nodded and took off his hood, when he did that Ezra gasped in his mind seeing that it was the person who hurted him the most, Chumai.

Aizen (Chumai): “Yes, I want to join the Rebellion my name is Aizen Sousuke (who guesses from which anime I got the name will have a spoiler form this story ;))”.

He said while he glanced at Ezra knowing that he would recognize him, then Ezra told Kanan he was going to his tower and Kanan nodded. After awhile of talking they went to the Ghost so the others could meet Aizen. When they got there Kanan said that he was going to get Ezra that it was getting late.

When Kanan reached Ezra’s tower he could feel something was wrong and hurried to get Ezra. When he arrived he saw Ezra sat on the edge of the tower so he sat next to him.

Kanan: “Hey Kid, you alright?”

Ezra: “Yeah… it’s just that I have a bad feeling of Aizen”.

Ezra said trying to hide that he knew he was Chumai, he wanted first to know what were his plans and after tell the others, but Kanan already knew he was lying so he decided to wait until Ezra decided to talk by himself.

Kanan: “Okay, if you say so. We should get back to the Ghost everyone is waiting for us”.

Ezra nodded and they went back to the Ghost. When they arrived they went to the common room with the others.

Hera: “Now that we are all here, Aizen will stay with us for awhile”.

Sabine: “So where he is going to sleep?”

Kanan then got an idea and said.

Kanan: “Well then Aizen will be bunking with Zeb”.

Zeb: “And where is going to stay the Kid?”

Kanan: “He will be in my room from now”.

They all nodded and Kanan went with Ezra to help him getting his things to his room.

After they went back to the common room to discuss with Hera the new mission they had.

 


	7. Chapter 7 - Planning

**That same day earlier**

Chumai went to meet the Inquisitor at the coordinates he gave him. When he reached there he saw the Inquisitor with an Agent ISB. As he approached the Inquisitor noticed him.

Inquisitor: “You must be Chumai”.

Chumai nodded and asked.

Chumai: “Who’s he?”

Kallus: “I’m Agent Kallus; you really think know to capture the rebels?”

Chumai: “Yes, and the key is Ezra Bridger, once he falls the others will follow”.

Inquisitor: “So, what do you propose to capture them?”

Chumai: “I’ll infiltrate with them saying that I’m someone who wants to join them, I’m sure Ezra will recognize me but he won’t tell anything”.

Kallus: “How are you so sure he won’t tell anything?”

Chumai: “It’s very simple, if he says anything against me with his friends I’ll just tell him that I’ll reveal his secret”.

Inquisitor: “And that would be?”

Chumai then smiled evilly.

Chumai: “That he was my personal slave”.

The Inquisitor was shocked at first but immediately he had a sadistic smile, on the other hand Kallus was wide eyed and in his mind he was thinking that how someone could treat a kid like that even if he’s a rebel or not.

Inquisitor: “Good, then go with them, make them trust you and at the end you will hand them to us”.

Chumai: “For me it’s good, but also I would like to still do ‘visits’ to Ezra after he was my _favorite one_ ”.

Inquisitor: “Hmm… fine”.

They shook hands and Chumai left to contact the rebellion and get to meet Ezra’s crew.

 


	8. Chapter 8 - What Does he Mean?

It had been a week since Chumai joined the Ghost crew and Ezra made everything he could to evade him, whenever Ezra and Chumai were in the same place Ezra always made sure to be with someone else especially with Kanan. But one day the crew decided to go to a supply run leaving Ezra, Chumai and Chopper on the Ghost.

Ezra woke up from his nap and decided to go to the kitchen to take something to eat. He went to the kitchen and took a yogan, when he turned around he saw Chumai enter the kitchen and as he saw him he grinned.

Chumai: “Well, if it is my favorite slave, how have you been since the last time we saw each other?”

Ezra: “I’m not your slave, and what do you want?!”

Chumai grinned evilly and approached Ezra. As Ezra saw that he started to back up not wanting Chumai near him. Then Chumai grabbed Ezra by the shoulders and pinned him against a wall. Ezra was freeze afraid of what this man could do. Then Chumai whispered in his ear.

Chumai: “Your birthday is near, right? Do you remember the promise I made to you?”

Ezra got confused and afraid of what he was meaning; he didn’t remember at all what he said that time.

Ezra: “W-What do you m-mean? W-What p-promise?”

Chumai only smiled and said:

Chumai: “You’ll see”.

Then he left to his shared room, then Ezra ran to his shared cabin with Kanan and locked it making sure that Chumai wouldn’t be able to enter. He was so afraid and confused, he only wanted to feel the comfort that Kanan had been giving to him every time he was sad, scared or stressed. He then started to crystallize.

 


	9. Chapter 9 - What Happened?!

Kanan was with the rest of the crew buying the last things of the list when he felt something on the Force; he reached to it and sensed that the Force was telling him that something happened with Ezra.

Kanan: “Guys I need to get back to the Ghost”.

Hera: “Something’s wrong?”

Kanan: “I don’t know but I think it is Ezra”.

Zeb: “Then go Kanan, we’ll take everything back to the Ghost”.

With that Kanan ran to the Ghost as fast as he could, after a while he arrived and he went straight to his room to find it was locked so he knocked.

Kanan: “Ezra, it’s me Kanan, could you open the door for me please?”

Kanan waited a little but he was surprised with Ezra who ran directly into him and hugged him. Kanan then rubbed his back and saw that Ezra’s right hand was crystallized (a bright white color).

So he entered with Ezra in their room. Little did they know that Chumai saw them, but also Chopper saw Chumai with an angry expression so he recorded it.

Meanwhile in Kanan and Ezra’s cabin, Kanan calmed down Ezra, when he noticed Ezra was back to normal he asked:

Kanan: “Ezra, what happened? I sensed through the Force that something was wrong”.

Ezra didn’t say anything, he was thinking of a lie but he didn’t come with anything so he decided to tell Kanan that it was a nightmare.

Ezra: “I-I had a n-nightmare… a-about Chumai… h-he told me t-that he would get m-me again and… t-that on my b-birthday h-he would accomplish his p-promise”.

Kanan: “What promise?”

Ezra: “T-That’s the p-problem… I-I don’t r-remember what h-he said t-that t-time… Kanan I’m so scared”.

Kanan: “Shh… Ezra, don’t worry, I won’t let him get to you, I’ll be always there for you, if he dares to appear he’s a dead man”.

With that Kanan comforted Ezra until they heard that the crew was back and they decided to help them.

 


	10. Chapter 10 - Suspicions

Later at night as Hera was getting ready to go to bed after a long day Chopper entered in her cabin and she looked a little annoyed then said.

Hera: “I hope this is something important Chopper, for your own good”.

Chopper beeped and then showed Hera what he recorded, Hera looked cautiously and saw how Chumai frowned when he saw Kanan and Ezra and after he entered in Kanan and Ezra’s cabin after they went to the kitchen.

Hera: “Why would he go to their cabin?”

Chopper beeped again and said that he didn’t like that guy at all, Hera nodded in agreement.

Hera: “Okay Chopper, from now on we’ll have an eye on him but don’t tell the others I don’t want to worry them in case it’s nothing”.

Chopper beeped in agreement and went to charge himself. Hera laid on her bed thinking of what could have done Chumai in Kanan and Ezra’s room.

Days passed and Kanan and Ezra passed more time together since Ezra had been crystallizing more, whenever the rest asked if he was ok he just told them that he had nightmares. Hera and Chopper kept an eye on Chumai but it seemed like he didn’t make a wrong move.

Two weeks later

Hera woke up at 9 am as always and went to check everything was alright on the Ghost, then went to make breakfast for everyone. Later came Sabine and helped Hera with breakfast, after Kanan came in with Ezra and said they would eat later that they would be doing Jedi training, the last one was Zeb who seemed to just awake form his beauty sleep.

Hera noticed that Chumai wasn’t with them so asked.

Hera: “Zeb, where’s Aizen?”

Zeb: “I don’t know, when I woke up he wasn’t on his bunk”.

Hera nodded and asked Chopper to go and look to see where was Chumai. Chopper beeped annoyed and rolled to find him, as Chopper rolled he heard something and the voices were Chumai and the other he couldn’t recognize.

???: “So how’s the plan going?”

Chumai: “The plan goes perfect they already trust in me, for the next mission you will be able to take the kid, Inquisitor”.

Inquisitor: “Well done, don’t forget that if you fail there will be consequences”.

Chumai nodded and ended the transmission. Then Chopper rolled very fast to find the rest and tell them what he had heard but then Hera called everyone to the common room to a meeting.

Everyone went to the common room and Hera told them about the mission.

Hera: “Okay, we have Intel that the Empire is going to transport Kyber crystals from Lothal to Corruscant today, Fulcrum asked us to take them, so it will be an easy mission”.

Kanan: “We will be splitting in three groups, Hera and Chopper will stay on the Ghost; Zeb, Sabine and Aizen will make the distraction, and Ezra and me will go to take the crystals”.

Everyone nodded and went to prepare for the mission, then Chopper beeped to Hera, Hera turned to face Chopper and said.

Hera: “Chopper, not now we have to get ready for the mission”.

Chopper tried to tell Hera what he heard earlier but Hera said that after the mission they would talk.

 


	11. Chapter 11 - Captured

Everyone was already on their assigned part of the mission. Meanwhile Chopper decided to tell Hera again, they were waiting for they sign to go and get them. Chopper entered the cockpit and beeped at Hera saying that she needed to listen to him.

Hera: “Chopper, I told you-”

But Chopper cut her and told her what he heard, then Hera’s eyes widened and said.

Hera: “What?! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!”

Chopper warbled in annoyance telling her that he already tried but she didn’t listen to him.

Hera: “Ok Chop, I’m sorry, but now let’s warn the others”.

Hera tried to contact them but there was only static.

Hera: “Dammit, they knew we were coming, let’s get to them”.

Said Hera while she started to head to where the others were.

Meanwhile with Zeb, Sabine and Chumai

They were making the distraction, as Zeb and Sabine were too focused on the stormtroopers Chumai took his opportunity and went to find Ezra and Kanan and wait for them to fall into the trap.

With Kanan and Ezra

Kanan and Ezra were running to where the crate was supposed to be but when they arrived they didn’t see anything and then the door closed as the Inquisitor appeared.

Inquisitor: “I see you finally have arrived, wondering how much you would delay”.

Said the Inquisitor while he ignited his lightsaber, Kanan and Ezra did the same and started to fight, then someone entered the room, they all turned to see Chumai at the door.

The Inquisitor Force pushed Ezra towards Chumai, who put Ezra in a tight grip and pointed a gun towards him.

Chumai: “Surrender rebel, or the kid will be hurt”.

Kanan started to put his lightsaber down, and troopers appeared and put cuffs on their wrists and injected Force inhibitors, then put them in separated cells. The last thing Kanan saw in Ezra’s eyes was fear.

On the other side

Hera arrived with the Ghost and sent Chopper to tell them that it was a trap. Chopper rolled to them and told them that they had to get out of there, then Agent Kallus appeared.

Agent Kallus: “You’re not going anywhere, the Master and the Padawan had been already captured, you’re next”.

As they heard that they knew they had to leave them but that later they would come back to rescue them. They all headed towards the Ghost and Hera took off leaving Specter 1 and Specter 6 behind.

 


	12. Chapter 12 - The Promise

It had been hours since Ezra was in that cell, he was very worried about what could the Empire be doing to Kanan, wondering if the rest of the crew was fine, but his thoughts were interrupted by a door opening, he turned and saw Chumai so he glared at him.

Ezra: “What do you want?! Where’s my Master?!”

Chumai: “There’s only one person you can call _master_ and it’s me, now I just will fulfill my promise”.

Ezra: “Heh, I think you need adjust your brain cause my birthday was days ago”.

Chumai: “Maybe that’s right but I still can do what I’ve been wanting to do”.

Chumai approached Ezra and pinned him to the floor with one hand while with the other he rubbed Ezra’s thighs. Ezra then realized what he wanted and started to struggle but Chumai was stronger than him.

Chumai: “I’m going to love this part”.

He turned Ezra on his stomach and forcefully pulled out Ezra’s pants, then he unzipped his belt and pushed his hole length inside the boy’s hole thrusting in and out increasing his pace with each thrust pleasuring himself hearing the boy’s screams.

Ezra: “Ah! Stop! It hurts!”

Chumai leaned to Ezra’s ear and said.

Chumai: “Now you’re officially a sex slave”.

And licked his ear while moving his hands all over his body, then slid his hands inside his shirt and started to pinch his nipples feeling them harden which aroused him more, after some thrusts he cummed smacking his cock inside of him, then pulled out.

Chumai: “For today was enough, tomorrow we’ll have much more fun”.

Then left, Ezra felt himself being drowned to the darkness so he pulled his knees to him and started to cry, knowing that this hell just started which cause Ezra to start to crystallize.

 


	13. Chapter 13 - His Tru Plan

It had been two weeks since Kanan and Ezra got captured, Kanan had been alone on his cell everyday wondering what would be happening to his Padawan, also he took this moment to clear his mind thinking everything and how Ezra already knew that Aizen was Chumai, ‘ _Why he didn’t tell me anything? I thought he believe in me… Or he was afraid f something more? I don’t know_ ’, Kanan thought and thought but he always ended up thinking only on Ezra until he knew why. ‘ _I’m in love with Ezra!_ ’ He was shocked at first but immediately he felt like it was true and that he had to get out of here and rescue his Ezra.

Meanwhile with Ezra

Ezra had been tortured by Chumai and the Inquisitor during the last two weeks, they tortured in every way anyone can imagine, and Chumai kept on making visits to him and have sexual action with him. At this point Ezra had crystallized his left arm completely. He only thought of how he was going to die because of his strange illness and that he would never have the opportunity to tell Kanan his feelings for him.

Inquisitor: “He has a high defense but he’ll end up breaking, Chumai you’ll be in charge of make the kid turn, I’ll be going for some days, another task requires me”.

Chumai: “Of course Inquisitor”.

Then Inquisitor left, Chumai approached Ezra and said.

Chumai: “It seems that my opportunity has finally come, you’ll be with me forever my little slave, but first let’s have a little of fun”.

Chumai took off Ezra’s pants and took off his; he put Ezra on top of him and pierced the boy with his manhood which in turn made Ezra scream. He put his hands on Ezra’s hips and started to move him up and down his cock, pleasing himself with the screams of pain of Ezra and his hole tightening around him.

Chumai: “You seem to start to like it, I feel you tightening around me”.

Chumai let out moans of pleasure starting to feel his apex near, then he cummed and bit Ezra on the neck savoring his blood. Then Chumai left the cell to take his things but little did he know that someone heard him.

 


	14. Chapter 14 - You'll Never See Them Again

The crew was wondering how they would get Ezra and Kanan back when they received a call. Everyone looked at each other until Hera picked up the call.

Hera: “Who it is?”

Then Agent Kallus appeared on the holo-transmission, as Hera was about to end the call Kallus stopped her saying.

Kallus: “Wait, I called to help you”.

Hera: “And why would we believe you?!”

Kallus: “Listen, I know it’s hard to believe in an Imperial that tried to capture you”.

Zeb: “Or killing me in my case”.

Kallus: “But I don’t think the Empire is right anymore so I want to help you to get the boy and his Master out”.

Sabine: “Wait, are you deserting from the Empire?!”

Kallus: “Yes, the things I saw them do they’re not correct”.

Zeb: And how we can trust you? Maybe you’re just trying to trick us!

Hera saw something in Kallus’s eyes, something that she thought she would never see from an Imperial, the truth in their eyes.

Hera: “I believe in him”.

Zeb and Sabine turned to look at Hera with disbelief in their faces.

Kallus: “There’s a problem you need to hurry, I think Chumai is going to betray the Empire and take Ezra with him”.

Everyone nodded and went to where Kallus told them to wait for him at the hangar.

Kallus finished the transmission and went to get Kanan first. As he entered Kanan’s cell he unchained him and Kanan immediately punched him.

Kallus: “Okay, I deserved that but I’m in your side”.

He said waiting for Kanan to say that he didn’t believe but he didn’t he just said.

Kanan: “The Force’s telling me to believe in you so for now I’ll believe in you, one wrong move and you’re dead”.

Kallus nodded and they went to get Ezra, when they arrived they saw the cell empty.

Kanan: “Where’s Ezra?!”

Kallus: “He was supposed to be here, unless…”

Realization hit Kallus and he started to run to the hangar bay followed by Kanan, when they got to the hangar they saw Chumai’s ship getting off and flying away with Ezra.

Chumai put coordinates on his ship to go to a base he had in Lothal. Once he did that he turned to see Ezra who was tied and with a gag around his mouth.

Chumai: “Now Ezra, they won’t find you, and you’ll never see them again”.

Chumai said with an evil grin and sedated Ezra.

 


	15. Chapter 15 - We Have to Find Him

Kanan and Kallus saw how Chumai took away with Ezra, then the Ghost appeared and landed and Kanan and Kallus got in and took away too. They went to the common room for a meeting.

Hera: “Kanan, we’re so happy to see you”.

Zeb: “Where’s the Kid?”

Kanan and Kallus had a sad look letting them know that they didn’t have Ezra.

Sabine: “What happened?!”

Kanan: “Kallus took me out of my cell and when we arrived to Ezra’s cell he was gone, after we went to the hangar bay to see Chumai running away with Ezra”.

Everyone had a sad look on their faces knowing that his youngest member was still with that monster.

Hera: “Well, there must be some information about Aizen”.

Kallus: “Chumai”.

Hera: “What?”

Kallus: “His real name is Chumai Kurosaki”.

Kanan: “Wait, did you just say his real name is Chumai!”

Hera: “Kanan do you know anything about this man”.

Kanan: “Well… actually, yes… but, I promised Ezra to not tell you until he was ready”.

Hera: “Kanan, if we want to rescue Ezra, we need to know what Ezra told you, please tell us”.

Kanan thought for a moment until he decided to tell them.

Kanan: “Okay, from what Ezra told me that man met him and his family since he was six, Ezra has a strange illness that crystallize him”.

Zeb: “Wait, what do you mean by crystallize?”

Kanan: “It means that whenever he feels scared, stressed or sad his body will start to turn in crystals”.

Everyone gasped at the new info they were knowing.

Kanan: “From what he told me Chumai gave up Ezra’s parents to the Empire and took him as his personal slave, he escaped him a few times but the last time he escaped him was when he met us”.

As Kanan finished everyone remained silent until Hera broke the silence.

Hera: “Okay, this is too much to take, but we’ll do everything to get Ezra back, Kallus you know where he could be”.

Kallus: “Actually yes, it seems that he has a secret base here on Lothal, I investigated him since the first time I saw him, I didn’t trust him”.

Hera nodded and went with Kallus to the cockpit to see the Intel he had, while the rest waited in the common room hoping they would find Ezra before it was too late.

 


	16. Chapter 16 - I Cannot Stand it Anymore

When Ezra woke up he found himself in a cell, at first he didn’t recognize it but after clearing his vision he saw that he was in the same cell he had been all those times when Chumai tortured him. He started to feel very afraid knowing there was no more escape for him.

He then noticed his lower body and his arm were crystallized and he couldn’t find a way to calm down. Just as he felt so desperate he heard footsteps coming to his cell and then the door opened revealing Chumai.

Chumai: “Well, slept well my dear slave”.

Ezra didn’t answer but Chumai just ignored it and continued to approach Ezra.

Chumai: “You know I really missed you, especially when we played”.

Ezra flinched a little at the mention of his _play_ moments and immediately knew what he meant. Before he could move Chumai grabbed him by the throat blocking his air, took off his shirt and took advantage to chain his arms in the roof. Ezra barely could reach the floor.

Chumai: “Let’s start”.

Chumai started to punch Ezra on the stomach and on the ribs as hard as he could, then he took out a knife and started to cut Ezra where he wasn’t crystallized. Then he went for a little and came back with a whip and started to whip Ezra in the back making sure it will leave new scars on his body. After what felt like hours he stopped and approached Ezra and whispered in his ear.

Chumai: “Remember, this is a punishment for running away from me, this will teach you that you will never escape me”.

Then he unchained Ezra and left leaving a beaten Ezra in the cell alone.

Ezra managed to put his shirt and get himself to the farthest corner of the cell and pulled his knees to his chest and started to cry. That monster took everything for him, and he didn’t find the will to continue fighting thinking ‘ _I’m sorry Kanan, I’m not as strong as you think, I’m sorry that I never told you that I’m in love with you but I cannot stand it anymore_ ’ while the crystallization went faster than any other time Ezra had crystallized. After a while of crying Ezra blacked out feeling he was very sleepy and not wanting to wake up ever again.

 


	17. Chapter 17 - You'll Pay For What You Have Done

The crew finally arrived at Chumai’s base and went inside to find their youngest member. Kanan used the Force to find Ezra’s signature, it was weak but he managed to find him. They arrived to a door and tried to open it but it was locked so Kanan used the Force to open it. They entered and what they saw shocked them, they found a beaten Ezra on the farthest corner with his knees pulled against his chest, when he lifted his head they saw that Ezra was almost completely crystallized, only half of his face wasn’t crystallize.

Kanan went to him and took him bridal style as they started to run to the Ghost they saw Chumai in front of their ship.

Chumai: “Where do you think you’re going with my property?!”

Kanan: “Ezra doesn’t belong to you! And you’ll pay for what you have done to him!”

Then Kanan passed Ezra to Zeb and ignited his lightsaber, then started to attack Chumai slashing his saber against him but only to burn his skin making him suffer of pain. Chumai fell to the ground feeling weaker because of the loss of blood and Kanan pointed his saber against his neck.

Kanan: “I would kill you, but that is not the Jedi way”.

He deactivated it and went to Zeb and took Ezra and ran to the med-bay of the Ghost with Hera behind him. Zeb, Sabine and Kallus approached Chumai and started to hit him for all the damage he had caused to Ezra. At the end Sabine shot him right on his heart and then left to see how was Ezra.

 


	18. Chapter 18 - Why?!

Zeb, Sabine, Chopper and Kallus were out of the med-bay since Kanan and Hera made them get out so they could work on Ezra’s wounds.

Hera was doing everything she could but there wasn’t any way to find a way to stop the crystallization, they tried everything telling Ezra that now he was safe, that that monster couldn’t hurt him anymore, but nothing worked it was as if he gave up on fighting more.

Kanan tried to reach his Padawan through the Force, tell him that he needed to fight that everyone needed him, that he needed him, that he was the most important person in his life. But it didn’t work.

At the end Hera and Kanan saw how Ezra ended crystallizing completely, at first they were shocked, they seemed to be freeze, they couldn’t do anything for him. Kanan snapped out of the shock and wrapped his arms around him while letting tears coming down his face. He hadn’t cried since Order 66 happened, when he lost everything and now he lost his Padawan, the reason why he was being again his old self. Hera put a hand on his shoulder and let the others enter in the med-bay, Hera was also crying for losing the one she considered her son, Sabine was crying too and Zeb was comforting her, Kallus had a sad look on his face and Chopper didn’t say anything.

Everyone was silent and thinking ‘ _Why?! How could something like this happened to a kid?!_ ’

 


	19. Chapter 19 - I Need You

It’s been some days since Ezra crystallized completely, they had been watching over him every day but there was no sign of changing, the crew wasn’t the same, Hera locked herself in the cockpit, Sabine wasn’t painting anymore, Zeb didn’t chased Chopper and passed most of the time training with Kallus, Chopper didn’t do pranks, but the one that was most affected was Kanan.

He never left his Padawan’s side, he kept repeating to himself that this was only temporary that Ezra would come back and everything would be as always.

But nothing changed and the crew started to get worried about him. He didn’t eat or sleep too much only when Hera forced him to leave and that was bad. He only left the med-bay to go to the bathroom.

One day Kanan started to talk to Ezra trying to see if that would bring him back.

Kanan: “Ezra, if you’re still there, please come back, we need you, I need you, everything is different now, you have to come back, you’re the one that keeps this team together, please I need you”.

Kanan started to cry.

Kanan: “I’m so sorry, I should have protected you better I failed you as a Master, I regret many things now, but the one I most regret is that I never told you that I love you”.

Kanan said and leaned to his Padawan and kissed him on the lips. Then Ezra on the end of his conscious felt warmer, at first he doubt on taking this warmer feelings but at the end he started to reach more for it, having something that he thought he would lost, _hope_.

 


	20. Chapter 20 - We're Finally Together

Kanan didn’t realize that his feelings for Ezra were bringing him back. After a while Kanan decided he would go and talk with the others to see how they were, as he was going to get out of the med-bay he heard a grunt and eh turned around to see that Ezra was healing, he was shocked at first until Ezra healed completely from the crystallization and saw Kanan.

Ezra: “Kanan? Are you real?”

It took a while for Kanan to snap out of his shock and hugged Ezra letting more tears come down his face, but this time of pure joy. Ezra also started to cry feeling that this was real and not a dream.

Then Hera entered the med-bay to check on both Jedis when she saw the two of them hugging then said.

Hera: “Ezra?!”

And she went to hug his son also, then through the inter com of the ship she said.

Hera: “Guys! Come to the med-bay, Ezra’s back!”

After some minutes everyone was in the med-bay and when they saw Ezra was awake, they felt very happy and hugged Ezra too. Then Ezra saw Kallus and had a confused look to see him with the crew and Kanan gave him an ‘I’ll tell you later’ look.

Everyone was happy to have his youngest member back and alive. Then Hera made everyone get out of the med-bay to check if Ezra had any other wounds and locked the med-bay. Everyone went to the common room to wait.

After some minutes that felt like hours for them Hera and Ezra came into the common room and Hera told them that Ezra was fine but that he needed to rest which meant that he wasn’t going to do any mission, supply run or Jedi training during three months.

As it was too late and everyone hadn’t got any enough sleep she sent everyone to their cabins.

Zeb: “Wait, if Kallus and I are sharing a room now, where’s the Kid going to stay?”

Kanan: “He will be sharing with me from now on”.

Ezra: “Wait you and Kallus are sharing room”.

Zeb/Kallus: “Yes”.

Ezra: “Kallus, I wish you good luck sharing with Zeb”.

Everyone laughed except Zeb that let out an annoyed grunt.

Kanan helped Ezra move his things to his cabin and they went to sleep but they couldn’t there was something that was disturbing both Jedi.

Ezra: “Kanan, are you awake?”

Kanan: “Yes Ezra, can’t sleep, you?”

Ezra: “Me too”.

Then Ezra got off from his bed and saw Kanan sat on his bed.

Ezra: “Maybe we could talk a little and after go to sleep”.

Kanan nodded in agreement and Ezra asked him what happened since he was taken by Chumai. Kanan explained Ezra everything, how Kallus helped them, what happened when they found him, how was everyone feeling without him.

Ezra thought about what had happened then remembered the warm feeling when he felt so cold and realized it was Kanan, then he thought about telling Kanan his feelings not wanting to lose this second chance but at the same time he was very nervous.

Ezra: “Kanan… there’s… something I’ve always… wanted to tell you”.

Kanan stayed silent letting Ezra continue.

Ezra: “I… I-I… Iloveyou!”

Ezra said so fast that Kanan didn’t understand what he said.

Kanan: “Ezra, calm down, breath and tell it again slowly”.

Ezra took some breaths until he repeated what he said more slowly.

Ezra: “I said… that I… love you… n-not like a son… b-but like a lover”.

Then Ezra closed his eyes not wanting to see if his Master was disgust. Kanan was shocked at first knowing that his Padawan loved him the same way he loved him then leaned towards Ezra and kissed him. Ezra opened his eyes and was shocked at first but then returned the kiss.

They stayed like that for a moment until they broke the kiss.

Kanan: “I love you too”.

Then both laid on the bed cuddling with each other and falling sleep happy to know that they had each other.

**A/N: Ok here ends the story. Hope you like it. And I have an important question, @Crazyoceanlove has asked me that maybe I could do a sequel from this story, please vote and comment and tell me if you want a sequel and any idea for the sequel. May the Force be with you all.**

 


End file.
